Human
The human is an animal species for which the Latin name is Homo Sapiens. Humans are omnivorous mammals, and live on Earth, also called the land of the living. When a human dies, they pass over to the afterlife, usually Paradise as saved, if they behaved properly while alive, or Hell as a condemned, if they behaved wrong, where they are tortured in eternity. Humans are known to have had children with non-human creatures, such as devils. It is possible for a human to become a devil, as proven by both Philip Engel and Sam. Although classified as a mammal, humans are different from all other animals in that they are highly intelligent. Through the power of faith, as the majority of humanity believe that the human race were created by God, the first two being Adam and Eve, this belief has become reality. who had children together and became the source of the rest of humankind. Adam and Eve was banished from the Garden of Eden to Earth after eating an apple fr the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, after being tempted to do so by the snake. History Creation Early history Anatomy Becoming a devil Abilities Appearances The Great Devil War * The Devil's Apprentice * The Die of Death * The Wrongful Death Mennesker er en dyreart skabt af Gud, for hvilken det latinske navn er Homo Sapiens ("det tænkende menneske"), og som Gud gav Jorden som hjemverden. Menneskeheden lever således i de levendes verden. Mennesket er et dødeligt pattedyrvæsen, som er karakteriseret ved, at det går oprejst med to ben, er uden pels men med hår på hovedet, har to arme og to hænder med modstillede tommelfingre, fødder med ti tæer, et hoved, at størstedelen er altædende. Selv om mennesket er klassificeret som et pattedyr, skiller det sig ud fra andre arter på grund af dets høje intelligens. De første to mennesker, skabt af Gud, var Adam og Lilit, hvoraf sidstnævnte vente vente Gud og Adam ryggen og blev forvist til Ydergård. Kort efter skabte Gud Eva, og sammen med Adam blev de ophavet til hele menneskeheden. Dog er der flere meninger om menneskets opståen afhængig af trosretning. Der findes mange forskellige efterliv, og hvilket mennesket kommer til efter døden afhænger af dets trosretning. De fleste mennesker i verden er tilhængere af den abrahamitiske tro, der tilskriver Gud menneskets, samt Jorden, Himlen og universets skabelse, og de mener, at når et menneske dør, havner det i efterlivet, som regel Paradis som en frelst, hvis de har opført sig ordentligt i livet, eller i Helvede som en fordømt, hvis de har opført sig forkert, hvor de bliver pint til evig tid. Virkeligheden har rettet sig ind i kraft af troen, så dele af den bibelske opfattelse af universet er blevet sandheden, men tidligere guder og mytologiske steder og verdener eksisterer stadigvæk som underverdener, under menneskets verden (Jorden), og kan findes og tilgås via en mørk verden med et kompleks netværk af trapper, der forbinder dem alle. Her finder man også verdener, der før har været menneskets hjem, men ikke er det længere, idet mennesket udviklede nye opfattelser af deres verden. Et eksempel på dette er Midgård, som i nordisk mytologi er menneskets verden. Alle mennesker har en sjæl, og det er den, som drager til det næste liv, når de dør. Sjælen er udødelig. Mennesker er i stand til at få børn med visse ikke-menneskelige væsesner, så som djævle. Det er også muligt for et menneske at blive en djævel, hvilket både Philip Engell og Sam er et bevis på. Historie Skabelsen Gud skabte menneskeheden. Category:Humans Category:Beings